


Bending Over Backwards

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, short bit of porn, top!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy rarely has this chance, this moment with Harry, and he's going to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Over Backwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



> this was written for @krissieless because she was having a bad day, and we both think there should be more top!eggsy in this fandom! 
> 
> originally posted to my tumblr, all mistakes are mine, not beta-ed or brit-picked. i try to catch thigns as i post but if you see anything please let me know! 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Having Harry on all fours in front of him, covered in sweat, hair a complete mess, and barely being able to breathe because of what Eggsy was doing to him, just made Eggsy even harder, if that was even possible.

Eggsy licked around the red puffy ring, and slowly started putting his finger in, making Harry gasp and shake. Eggsy rarely got this, so he was trying his best to take his time, but it was so hard, with Harry panting out, “Christ, more _please_ ,” Eggsy smiled and started adding another finger, keeping his tongue just on the edge, lapping around his fingers, twisting slightly and Harry nearly bolts upward, cursing, begging for more.

Instead, Eggsy removed both fingers, and using his thumbs, opens Harry’s swollen hole a bit more, and starts tongue fucking him, fast and sloppy. He loves the way Harry tastes, all musky and damp, and somehow like pipe smoke, it’s _amazing_ , brilliant even; and Eggsy can’t get enough, his own cock leaking as well, and Harry is fucking _whimpering_ , and he can’t wait much longer, and apparently Harry can’t either, because he starts to thrust back against Eggsy’s tongue and oh, oh god that’s _awesome_.

When Eggsy pulls back, Harry whines, but Eggsy grabs the little bottle of lube, opens it, and the click of it being opened makes his own cock twitch, he slicks himself up, and adds a bit more too his fingers, and quickly thrusts two into Harry, going fast but scissoring too stretch as well, and Harry seems reduced to just sounds now. When he withdraws his fingers, he quickly places the tip of his cock in, and waits. He wants to hear Harry beg for him, for Eggsy to fuck him. He loves seeing Harry like this, wanton, fucked out, and finally, after what feels like a damn hour, Harry pushes back, and says, “Christ, Eggsy, _please_ , fuck me already!” Posh accent gone, and Eggsy does what’s been asked of him.

He sinks into Harry, holding onto the older man’s hips hard, bottoming out quickly, (he’s well and truly average, uncut, and never heard a single complaint once about his cock, thanks) and begins thrusting hard and shallow, searching for Harry’s prostate because fuck, he’s already close, and he thinks Harry is as well, and can’t hold on much longer, and when Harry cries out, making something close to a keening sounds, he knows he hit it, Harry's prostate. He keeps hitting the same spot, and soon, too soon, he feels his own balls tighten up, and he reaches around to get a hand on Harry’s cock, when Harry shoves it away, “So close already, so fucking close, Christ, Eggsy you'e so good, so _perfect_.”

That’s when Harry comes, thick ropes staining the bed sheets, and a few deep quick thrusts Eggsy is coming as well, deep inside of Harry, and after of a moment of riding their orgasms, they still. Eggsy gingerly pulls out of Harry, reaching for the damp flannel on the bedside table (Harry is always prepared for anything it seems) and starts wiping Harry and himself off.

He gets up to put the flannel in the laundry bin, and comes back, and Harry has stayed naked, another treat, and Eggsy slides in beside him, curling up to the older man, both so blissed out they don’t even speak, they just drift off to sleep. Eggsy thinks he heard Harry say I love you, but he isn’t sure. He knows Harry loves him anyway, just like he will always love Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! kudos and comments make me squeal in public! (they honestly do) and i truly hope you liked this!
> 
> follow me on tumblr - /mockingjaybeevicious where i post most of my fics first. or drabbles, or headcanons. stuff and things.


End file.
